Luck is My Game
by Karla Cipher
Summary: What if Kusuo Saiki had a little brother? Someone who he could tolerate more than his older brother? Meet Kumio Saiki, a 10-year-old child who idolizes his older brother Kusuo and has a special trait. While Kusuke is a genius and Kusuo a psychic, Kumio has luck. Will follow the anime! Rated T for possible mild cursing and all that good stuff. Cover by me(base was used)
1. Luck

**Welcome to "Luck is My Game"! Let me lay down how this is going to go, I update whenever I have the time or when I feel like it since this is for fun and I got school things to take care off, I will try to at least update any of my stories once a month, keyword: try. Now that's out of the way:**

"_Kumio's thoughts/talking to Kusuo"_

"Kusuo talking to Kumio"

**Disclaimer: READ IT AND READ IT WELL BECAUSE I WILL ONLY PUT IT ONCE, I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING FROM "THE DISASTROUS LIFE OF SAIKI K." ONLY MINOR PLOT CHANGES AND KUMIO SAIKI!**

* * *

Inspired by nene9131's story "The Unusual Life of Lotus Yamaguchi"

Luck!

My brother has always told me that I was born with an immense amount of luck. Considering our family, I completely believe him. Oh, I'm sorry, my name is Kumio Saiki. I have pitch black eyes that can freak people out and light brown spikey hair styled like my brother's hair. My brother is Kusuo Saiki. I do have another brother named Kusuke Saiki, but I don't like him much. I'm 10 years old! I love my brother Kusuo very much! My mom as well, Kurumi Saiki since she took care of me along with my dad, Kuniharu Saiki, but she is less annoying. Dad is annoying and depends too much on my brother and occasionally me, despite me being just 10 years old!

"Kumio"

I smile.

_"Ye__s, big brother?"_

"Mom is done with dinner"

"_On my way"_

I ran downstairs.

"Don't run"

I slowed down my running to a walk halfway down the stairs. Once in the dining area, the delicious smell of dinner hit me.

"Smells good mama~" I excitedly sat down at the table next to my brother.

"You are always so sweet Kumi," mom gushed as she placed our dinner on the table.

"_How was school?"_

" Mind-numbing as usual."

I giggled and glanced at him, noticing a slight smile, then it was gone when mom and dad started fighting again.

"_Why can't they just admit that they still love each other geez?"_

While our parents fought, I remembered that I won some coffee jelly this morning when I went to the store with mom. I went to the fridge, grabbed it, and gave it to Kusuo for him to try it.

"_I won it in a raffle at the store, I know you like sweet things so I saved it for you"_

I smile as he took it and looked at it curiously.

"Coffee jelly?"

I nodded.

"_Try it, it goes well with milk too"_

The moment he put the jelly filled spoon in his mouth, an expression of bliss adorned his face, showing that he is enjoying it and that makes me happy…that is until dad bumped into Kusuo, making him drop the spoonful he was holding, but Kusuo just dives towards the falling piece and eats it before it reached the floor. I sigh.

"_This is about to get out of hand"_

Dad started pleading with Kusuo for help because mom apparently turned into a demon. I stood aside, watching as she picks up the dining table. And dad, who's on the floor with his hands up in an attempt to protect himself from the soon to be a flying table. Then she throws it…

"_Lovely"_

I looked at my brother as he stops the table in mid-air, saving dad. Mom looks at him, shocked, and dramatically weeps then shouts that she hates them both. I looked at my brother.

"_She doesn't really mean that right?"_

He shakes his head and sighs.

"_Can't you force them to share each other's thoughts or something"_

I saw his eyes widen at my suggestion, then suddenly, mom and dad stopped their passionate argument to question each other's love.

"_Good god adults in love are so complicated"_

"Couldn't agree more"

They turned to my brother to scold him but then paused and were all lovey-dovey towards each other once again. I sat back down at the table, as my brother went back to enjoy his coffee jelly but that was interrupted when mom just snatched it from his hands to give it to dad as a token of their rekindled love, which made Kusuo angry.

"_Please, not the-"_

He used his psychic powers to break all the god dammed windows in the house out of anger.

"-_windows…"_

I groan in frustration and glare at him, then flicked his forehead softly.

"_Stop breaking the windows brother!"_

My brother's life is full of surprises for me, like the other day mom got a call from the hospital, saying that Kusuo was there because of some sickness which made her panic. I don't blame her for panicking but at least leave a message for whoever returns home and sees you are not there. That day I got home from school and found myself alone. I don't like being alone. Dad also got called and rushed to the hospital. I was temporarily forgotten.

Needless to say, when they got home, I was locked in my room, huddled up in blankets as protection from whatever danger that comes on my bed, so I didn't hear them come home until I suddenly hear running coming from the stairs and then my brother appearing in front of my bed scaring me.

"_Dang it brother don't do that!"_

I place my hand on my chest over my rapidly beating heart in an attempt to calm it down.

"Sorry"

He looks at me intensely, then there are several knocks on my door.

"Sweetie, please open the door," that's mom speaking.

"We are sorry we left you alone for so long," that's dad speaking.

"You should open the door"

I get up from my bed slowly and open the door. They immediately embrace me, saying sorry over and over again. After that heartwarming moment, and them making sure I was okay, they left the room, leaving my brother and me in the room.

"You have been crying"

I tense up.

"_Waa? No!_"

I played with the hem on my shirt, embarrassed at being caught crying. I try not to look at him. He gets closer, bends down on one knee in front of me, and hugs me which surprised me. He rarely touches people let alone hug them so of course, I was surprised!

"Sorry for taking so long, it's Nendo's fault"

I hugged him, tightly smiling.

"_I'm fine now"_

Those displays of affection from him are rare, so I cherish every single one of them.

"_but who is Nendo?"_

Today we got sent shopping by mom...well more like she sent my brother, I just decided to tag along out of boredom. On the way home, it was peaceful, until the people around us started all looking at something at the same time.

"_Wait a minute it's not a thing, it's a girl"_

That girl looks way too sparkly and is grabbing the attention of everyone.

"_Yikes she is definitely enjoying it"_

I shake my head, looking away from her.

"_Do we have everything?_"

"Yes we do"

"_Even your newly acquired sweet treat?"_

"I guess we don't have everything yet"

I chuckle when suddenly that sparkly girl appears in front of us, making us stop walking.

"Saiki! Hi! I couldn't help but notice you were sad," she greets my brother.

I look up at him to see if he looked sad.

"_No he looks the same to me, girl gets your eyes checked!_"

I just stare at her, slowly getting irritated.

"_Do you know this girl?"_

"She is in my class"

"_Ah"_

He bows after they stare at each other for a few seconds and we keep walking. She suddenly appears again, but this time my brother dodges her.

"_Is she freaking out?_"

"She is in the illusion that I think she is invisible to me"

I snicker. Once again she appeared, but this time she tried to hug him. That irritated me.

"_Doesn't she know about personal space?!"_

Oh, she kept trying relentlessly until my brother suddenly took my hand and teleported to the top of a building. I froze the moment I looked down. I have a huge fear of heights, don't judge me! I clung onto my brother for dear life.

"_Please put me back on the ground…"_

At this point, my heart was beating rapidly and tears were threatening to fall when we teleported again but this time in front of the house.

"Oh, sweet ground!" I exclaimed in relief hugging the ground.

"Calm down you are acting like dad"

I stick my tongue out at him childishly.

"_Oh hush, you know heights scare me!"_

He went to open the gate, then I realized something.

"We didn't buy the coffee jelly" I noted aloud looking up at him.

He freezes, the gate opened midway, he sighs.

"I'll go later, come on"

I chuckle.

"_Alright"_

My brother's life sure is full of surprises. Oh yeah! Those groceries we got, we ended up getting them for free due to being the 50th customer of the day, due to my immense luck!


	2. What?

**Yay chapter dos~! Who is excited? I'm excited yay! I have other stories that maybe you some of you guys may be interested in reading. Anyways:**

"_Kumio's thoughts/talking to Kusuo"_

"Kusuo talking to Kumio"

Enjoy ze new chapter my pretties~!

* * *

What?

Today is going to be a busy day. My parents decided to move back into a room together again since their marital spat is over, dad required help to moving in a bigger bed, so he tried asking my brother for help. How do I know? Well dad is very loud and Kusuo's room is right next to mine

"_I could rearrange my room_"

I looked around my room, it's a simple room. A bed in a corner, a wooden desk next to it with an alarm clock and some books on top, a wide yet small bookshelf located under the window, and a toy chest next to my closet doors.

"_the bed can stay there, I can switch my bookshelf with my desk"_

I sat in the middle of my bedroom floor and analyzed my rearranging options trying to ignore the loud sounds going on outside my room

"_brother, can you please tell dad to tone it down?"_

There were seconds of silence until my door bursts open

"Kumio, come help your mother and I move" dad excitedly says

I turn to him with a deadpan expression

"why?" I stare at him

"because Kusuo said it would be a good bonding experience," he says a bit nervous

My stare intensified "I don't believe you but fine" I sigh standing up "I'll help"

I went to their room and saw Kusuo putting down the bed in front of the balcony door. I helped mom move the night table along with the lamp. We were done within minutes thanks to Kusuo

"phew that's the last of it, I'm all done now," dad says wiping the nonexistent sweat off his forehead

"_he hasn't done anything though!"_

Mom brought us some drinks, while I was drinking mom and dad realized that the bed was blocking their entrance to the balcony and the only way to move it that person would have to be psychic. I facepalm as they turn to Kusuo while he just looked annoyed. Despite that he still moved it, now the bed is in front of the closet door.

"ah this is perfect!" dad declared

"now we can get to the balcony again," mom says

They hugged each other

"how can we thank you? How about we give you a little brother or sister?" dad suggests

"which one would you prefer?" mom giggles

I felt my eye twitch" he already has one" I say a bit angry "he doesn't need another one!" I pout slightly

I felt a hand on my head

"it's fine, I don't want another sibling"

I relaxed, he turned to leave

"uh oh now we can't get the closet door open!" mom realizes

"what a travesty!" dad dramatically adds

They both turn to Kusuo with looks of horror

"_how troublesome"_

Once again Kusuo moved the bed but now it was blocking the door to the hall. I facepalm once again when they turn to my brother when they realized it then they told him to knock down the wall

"Kumio stand back"

I moved to the opposite wall of the one he was going to get rid off and with a flicking motion, the wall was destroyed.

"_wow amazing"_

Mom and dad were trembling in fear at what just happened meanwhile I was just looking up at Kusuo awed. Dad thanked him then Kusuo went to do the same motion at dad which startled him and that pleased Kusuo. I laugh while they were admiring their bigger room until dad complained very loudly that it was too big, and it made him uncomfortable. Dad and my brother tried many things including a bathtub

"_why a bathtub?"_

"don't ask me"

Soon they were both tired and mom was looking at the blueprints of the house.

"honey look at this" mom says showing us the paper "the room on the left is our bedroom, we tore down the wall because it was too small right? But it looks like the room on the right it's already much bigger so instead of tearing down the wall maybe we should have just made the one on the right our bedroom"

Oh, boy Kusuo is now very annoyed since mom and dad said to restore the wall again. You see Kusuo explained some of his powers to me at one point and if I remember correctly this restoration just sets the wall back to how it was yesterday.

"_going by that then that would mean that the whole house might have been affected"_

I looked around, no bed

"_yep since the whole house was affected, good thing I didn't move anything yet"_

I went back to my room before they rope me into helping again. Once in my room I started moving my things around then I stood back and look at my handy work

"_hmm maybe"_

"what are you doing?"

"_rearranging my room, a bit. Why? Am I being too loud?_"

"do you need help as well?"

"_no, at least, I don't think so, you are welcome to help if you like though"_

He appeared behind me

"_I'll buy you some coffee jelly later_"

"if you insist_"_

In the end, I decided since Kusuo was now helping, my bed can be moved so now it's under my window where my bookshelf used to be. My desk is now across my bed against the wall with the small bookshelf on top, the alarm clock is still on my desk so that will force to get up and turn it off, that way I can get up in the morning on time, and my toy chest stayed in the same place.

"thank you, brother," I smile up at Kusuo

"at least you know what you want, unlike them"

"well, of course, I don't want to bother you with problems I can easily solve by myself" I shrug

Suddenly he hugs me

"you are too precious"

I laugh" whatever you say, brother"

A couple of days later after Kusuo picked me up from school, we passed by the park and we noticed a magic show happening.

"_I have seen better magic done by my brother"_

The supposed magician called my brother's attention and said he would do a trick that would put a smile on my brother's face

"_ha, doubt it unless you can make coffee jelly magically appear, I highly doubt it"_

I stared at the guy then up at his hat

"_brother is there a bird in there?"_

Kusuo looks at his hat as well

"yeah"

"_I bet he is going to forget that bird is in there"_

"I believe he already did"

The magician insisted and so that he would stop bothering my brother we stayed and watched. The guy showed us a box that according to him was empty then he tapped it and doves came out flying

"_seen it and already know how it's done_"

"and now ladies and gentlemen please turn your attention here to the main event of our show" he announces excitedly "my super illusion magically teleporting from one box to another will be my lovely assistant Michael" he gestures to the left to reveal someone far from lovely

"_oh boy"_

I cringe while the lovely assistant got into one of the boxes and the magician mimicked a drumroll

"_are we supposed to be excited?"_

The magician walked to the other box "alright let's open the box"

"_is lovely Michael done teleporting?_"

"no"

"3…2…1…its party time!" he yanked open the box "tré bien!"

Lovely Michael popped out from the curtain between the boxes

"_this is just sad"_

The magician and lovely Michael were arguing about payment when the magician noticed us

"hey why are you two hanging around?" the pathetic magician asked

My brother pointed at the guy's hat, the guy thought my brother wanted to pay him but what my brother really wanted to tell him was that his bird was probably dead inside that hat. After that poor bird's traumatic incident

"so, you weren't trying to tip me, you were trying to remind me, wait does that mean…" the guy says making my brother tense up "you are a magician, that's how you knew she was up there!"

I facepalmed

"_brother, we should have kept walking_"

"we really should have"

The magician started telling his life story but stopped and asked my brother about his illusionist background

"_his what now?"_

My brother showed the magician his bag then gave it to me

"Oh, are you gonna pull something out of your bag?" the magician questions

"open it"

I opened my brother's bag with one hand while holding the bag with the other

"you are gonna pull out…a dove" the guy confidently guessed "I'll have you know that I can do a bowling ball"

My brother smirked and pulled out lovely Michael out of his small rectangular school bag!

"Oh, wow now that's magic," I say in awe

My brother placed Michael on the ground next to him while the magician looked at my brother in shock

"_I think you broke him_"

"at least this would make him give up"

"_somehow I doubt that_"

The guy compared himself with Kusuo using hair metaphors then turn to him, got on his knees and bowed down to my brother

"please make me your apprentice" he pleaded

"_see?_"

"Sometimes I hate it when you are right"

We went home after that and one night while watching television in my brother's room he changed to another channel where the new season of a show we are watching will be announced. We saw the same magician again on tv

"what?!" I exclaimed "how?! He has no talent!" I ruffle my hair in frustration trying to understand

Due to my ranting, I did not see my brother teleport until the box the magician went into was being pierced with swords. I looked around his room

"where did he go?" I tense up "don't tell me" I look back at the live program with wide eyes "dammit brother you better not be in that box!"

I watched as the box went through a big fall, fire, and a steamroller only to see the magician safe outside. I started pacing around the room biting my thumb nervously until suddenly Kusuo teleported back into his chair all dirty

"brother!" I hug him tightly "that was reckless! What's wrong with you?!"

"but if that guy died, it would cut into our mystery show"

"that's still no excuse to do something so reckless!" I let him go and crossed my arms" I guess I won't give you the coffee jelly I won this morning"

His eyes widen and leaned forwards

"Alright I'm sorry I won't do anything so reckless like that again"

"I was worried, I know you are psychic and everything, but I still worry" I sniff as tears started clouding my vision

He got on his knees and took me into his arms

"don't cry, I won't die that easily"

"_promise?"_

"I promise"

* * *

**Oh yeah don't be afraid to review, I don't bite. Unless ya are into that XD**


	3. Well, That is Interesting

**Chapter tres yay~!**

**"**_Kumio's thoughts/talking to Kusuo"_

"Kusuo talking to Kumio**"**

**Enjoy~! **

* * *

Well, That is Interesting…

During vacation, a weird guy came to my house looking for my brother with an inflatable whale

"Hey buddy, ready for the beach?!" the weird guy asks excitedly

I stood between mom and Kusuo

"_who is that?_"

"that's Nendo, my telepathy doesn't work on him"

"_oh"_

"K-Kusuo is this boy your friend?" mom stuttered then starts crying "oh dear my little boy finally has a friend I'm so happy"

"_I thought I was her little boy"_

"you still are"

"sorry girly girl me and him ain't friends" Nendo corrects her "we are best buddies!"

"_oh wow"_

"Oh, dear my little boy is finally getting a normal life!" mom cried

"Hey, pal I never knew you had a sister or a little brother" Nendo looks at my brother

"Oh, dear he thinks I look young enough to be Ku's sister" mom cries even more

"wait what I didn't know you were Saiki's mom" Nendo realized

Mom nods still slightly crying "guilty as charged, what brought you here big guy?"

"I wanted Saiki to come with me to the beach" Nendo responds

"that's so fun" mom squeals in delight

By the look of my brother's face, he does not want to go

Mom suddenly snapped her head towards Kusuo

"your best buddy went out of his way to ask you in person, you are going to the beach Kusuo" mom declares in a demonic voice

"_oh dear_"

"ah yes little Kumio is certainly going with you" mom added

"huh what?! But m- "I tried to protest

She looked at me the same way she looked at my brother

"fine" I sigh

"_how troublesome"_

At the beach, I met another one of Kusuo's classmates, Shun Kaido, who seemed terrified of water

"hello there small Saiki, I am the Jet-Black Wings, but I go by Shun Kaido for safety reasons!" he introduced himself "is to protect my family from an organization called Dark Reunion"

"_that sounds familiar"_

I blink then smirked when an idea came to mind

"don't do it"

"_too late dear brother_"

"ah yes the Jet-Black-Wings, I have heard so much about you!" I greeted him

"wait you have?!" he asks shocked

"well, of course, a spy always needs to know everything before infiltrating the enemy's base" I respond with a smile "my name is Kumio Saiki, nice to meet you"

He had a look of surprise and amazement on his face

"did you have to do that?"

"_my imagination cannot be outdone by some 16-year-old wannabe hero"_

"right sometimes I forget you are actually a child unlike him"

I grin and watch how Kaido tried to convince Nendo that he was not terrified of the water, but it is hard to believe someone who is so terrified that is crying, then somehow, he started to drown in an inch-deep water

"_brother where do you find these people_"

"I don't go looking for them, they find me instead"

"I'LL SAVE YOU" some loud guy runs past us and dives to save Kaido only for his shorts to slide down

"hey its Hairo" Nendo says

"_another one?_"

"that's Hairo the class rep"

"_ah"_

Hairo turns to our group while carrying Kaido like a princess

"_somehow that looks nice_"

"please tell me you are joking"

I let out a small laugh

"Oh, hey Nendo, hey Saiki" Hairo greets then notices me" who might you be?"

"I'm Kumio Saiki, nice to meet you" I stand up and extend my hand towards him

"nice to meet you as well" he takes my hand and gives it a strong squeeze

I hold back a wince and squeeze his hand as well while he talked to Nendo, but I guess he did not feel it then a cry for help was heard and Hairo let go

"I'LL SAVE YOU" he yelled as he ran full speed to save that person

I held my now hurting hand

"_that guy is strong_"

I sat back down next to Kusuo

"are you alright?"

I could hear a low contained growl coming from him

"_easy tiger, I'll live"_

He picks me up and places me between his legs as if to protect me from any more possible nuisances that may hurt me then takes out a book, places his chin on my head and starts reading

"_really brother?"_

"I can't believe he does that job for free in this heat" Nendo comments then turns towards us "when are you gonna get in the water buddy? How about you little buddy?"

I look ahead beyond my brother's book towards the ocean and pout slightly looking up at my brother

"I wanna get in the water" I mumble

"Weren't you trying to get out of coming earlier?"

I scratch my cheek looking away embarrassed "well that was then, this is now"

"good grief, fine but be careful"

I grin "yes brother~!"

He lets me get up and I run to the water leaving Nendo behind. I stay by the shallows so that I do not run into the possibility of drowning and watch Nendo give up on trying to get my brother to get in the water then goes to try to pick up girls but all they did was run away.

"_ouch, Nendo maybe if you change your hair, you could have a chance"_

"I don't think even with a change of hair he can get a girl"

I look to where my brother is supposed to be at, but he is not there

"_where did you go?"_

"sea floor, I don't want to be seen with him"

I hummed in understanding. It would be nice if I could go with him, but I cannot hold my breath long enough to reach the sea floor, so I rather not try. Suddenly I started hearing a commotion by the shore then Nendo and surprisingly Kaido swimming towards something. I turn around to see that something is a someone who is drowning, is one of the girls that Nendo was trying to flirt with.

"_oh"_

I look back at the boys and now Nendo is carrying Kaido

"wasn't he swimming earlier?" I mumbled to myself

Nendo reached the girl, who was already sinking and managed to grab her when Hairo showed up.

"_well then"_

Then Hairo started sinking

"_Oh, come on!"_

Nendo started swimming towards the shore carrying now three people, he suddenly started sinking due to all the weight he was carrying

"oh crap, brother!" I shouted

Suddenly Nendo was standing on the water. I took a deep breath and went underwater, I saw the blurry figure of my brother holding Nendo up

"_that makes more sense"_

They reached the shore

"_well that was interesting"_

The sun was setting by the time the girl woke up, before that, I was diving under the water by the shore looking for seashells for mom.

"time to go"

Kusuo was waiting for me outside with a towel. I ran towards him and showed him the seashells I found

"do you think mom will like them?" I asked a bit worried at the fact that maybe I wasted my time looking for them

"yes, she will"

I smile widely, happy about taking my time in selecting the prettiest seashells. Kusuo wrapped the towel around me then we walked back to where our things were. I carefully got the seashells in a back and put them away inside my bag then started to dry myself while Nendo talked to the girl. I dried my hair last

"little buddy looks like the runt now" Nendo says appearing out of nowhere

"the runt?" I question

"he means Kaido"

"_oooooh"_

"who wouldn't want to look like the famous Jet-Black-Wings?" I answer while wrapping the towel around me again

"the tiny spy is correct, who wouldn't want to look like me?" Kaido agrees while petting my head

"_he may have a hero complex, but he is a good guy"_

On our way home I carefully started making a seashell bracelet for mom and I guess I fell asleep because I woke up in bed wearing the puppy onesie that mom got me for my birthday last year with the excuse that I would look adorable in it.

"_not gonna lie, it's comfortable"_

I look beside me and see the bracelet finished

"_did I finish it before I fell asleep?_

I shake my head and sit up

"_no, I barely even started it before I began nodding off so did brother finish it?"_

I get up from my bed with the bracelet in hand and go downstairs to see mom serving dinner

"oh, my little Kumio is awake, did you have fun at the beach with Ku and his friends" she asked with a smile

"surprisingly yes I did and um" I blush slightly and give her the bracelet without looking at her" for you…"

"tsundere much?"

"_Oh, hush I don't want to hear that coming from you brother"_

Mom gasped then squealed and hugged me tightly making me blush even more. She gushed over how cute the bracelet was and how precious I was for giving it to her.

"_Oh, thank you brother, for finishing it for me"_

"you owe me"

I giggle

"_of course."_

* * *

**~Don't be afraid to review, I don't bite :D**


	4. Who Threatens My Brother's Average Life?

**Hello my pretties~**

**No Name(guest): Kumio's luck is more noticeable during lotteries or luck based games due to him winning all of them. It won't save him from getting hurt of course but it helps him get out of sticky situations such as let's say an arrow is shot in his direction while he is running, his luck would kick in and make him trip over anything to save him from potentially dying. Did the fall hurt? Most likely. Did he scrape one is his knees because of that fall? Probably. Now you asked if I could do Kusuo's POV and my answer to that is I would have done it but not only would that give me more work to do, I would have to in a way become Kusuo and think how he would react to a brother who doesn't annoy the living hell out of him with competitions. Honestly, it's much easier for me to focus on one POV at all times. Who knows I might change my ways in the future once this first season is done and come back to it to add Kusuo's POV, I don't know *shrugs* we'll see. I could tell you what Kusuo thinks about Kumio but where is the fun in that? :D  
**

**Now for the rest of you if who have a similar question as to how Kusuo feels about his little brother, read their interactions. I understand that my writing is probably shitty but the care is there fam ya just gotta read carefully! Enjoy the story, take it slow because I assure you that I may not show you what Kusuo thinks about Kumio in words but I definitely show it with his actions. **

**Anyways**

"_Kumio's thoughts/talking with his brother_**"**

**"**Kusuo talking to Kumio**"**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

Who Threatens My Brother's Average Life?!

Today is the start of a new term and my brother is not thrilled about that since he will see those guys every day now.

"bye mommy~!" I wave before running out the door with Kusuo

Every day my brother and I walk to school, he drops me off at mine then keeps going to his

"Oh, since today is the first day of the term, I will be let out early so I will meet you at the gate of your school" I started fixing my school bag

"be careful when you go there"

I smile" I will"

"good boy"

He ruffled my hair messing it up making me pout

"brother~!" I whine making him chuckle

School today was not that entertaining, I got a lot of homework despite it being the first day of the term and being in elementary. I am currently in 5th grade. Do I have friends? Not really though there is a constant nuisance in my school. The nuisance is a second grader named Toki Kaidou, that now that I think about it, he could be related to Shun Kaidou, my brother's classmate.

"hey Saiki, did I tell you the story of how my brother destroyed on of Dark Reunion's bases?" Toki eagerly asked

"_oh yeah they are definitely related"_

I look down at him

"_his hair is the same color and style, interesting"_

"plenty of times but I believe you are going to tell me anyway" I sigh crossing my arms

"you bet I am" he dragged me down the hall to the cafeteria" my brother is the best, I want everyone to know,"

"_ha, you are wrong! My brother is best"_

Toki went on and on about his brother making me wonder if he had time between words to breathe because of how fast he was talking.

"_this kid will be the death of me"_

Finally, school time was over, and I bolted out the door before Toki could show up in my classroom to talk my ears off about his brother again. I stopped running once I reached the gates of my brother's school, I leaned against the wall to rest.

"that was my fastest escape yet" I smirk in satisfaction in between pants

"Hey kid!" a deep voice called "what are you doing here?"

I turn towards the source of the voice still trying to catch my breath, it was a tall tan man with spikey black hair wearing a red track uniform

"_must be a teacher"_

"I'm waiting for my brother sir" I answer politely

"Oh, how sweet, would you like to go to his class?" he asks

My eyes widen "is that ok sir?"

"I just need to give you a pass and the name of your brother" he explains

"his name is Kusuo Saiki sir" I stated as he gave me the pass

"ah Saiki, come on follow me" he starts leading me to Kusuo's class

"class is almost over I'll be-"

The teacher opens the door "Saiki, your brother is here"

"-there…"

We stare at each other and he lets out a small sigh of relief

"_don't tell me you thought I was that idiot of Kusuke"_

I deadpan at him

"Alright I won't tell you"

I hold back the urge to pinch the bridge of my nose.

"the kid can stay if he is quiet," my brother's teacher says

I bow" thank you very much miss"

I scanned the class, saw the girl who kept trying to get my brother's attention over the summer. She has a bright golden aura around her that hurts my eyes, I slightly glared at her which startled her then found Nendo, Kaidou, and Hairo who was very freaking tan.

"you just sent Teruhashi's mind into overdrive"

"_good, her golden aura annoys me"_

I take my seat at the empty desk next to my brother's and take out my homework to at least get started on it while Kusuo finishes school for the day. I am so into it that I do not notice the bell ringing until I feel a hand on my head. I stopped writing and look up to see the owner of the hand, my brother with his bag already on his shoulder.

"is it over?" I ask neatly putting my papers away

He nods as Kaidou comes up to us

"Greetings little spy" he greets me

"hello Jet-Black-Wings" I smirk "I have heard things"

He tenses up "I am sorry I couldn't protect him and the phantoms!"

"_what phantoms?"_

"Kaido made some bad decisions when making friends"

"_ah I see"_

I chuckle "seems like you need more training"

"stop it, you are making me cringe"

I grin at Kusuo, I heard a commotion nearby. When I look over it was that Teruhashi girl surrounded by a lot of guys.

"_seriously that golden glow makes me sick"_

She was looking lovingly at my brother making me glare at her, I stand up and hug him then stick my tongue out at her. I saw her hands twitch

"Kumio stop riling her up"

"_she annoys me, she wants to steal you away from me"_

I hugged him a bit tighter

"it's alright, she won't succeed"

He pats my head as Kaidou notices something

"hey Saiki, is it just me or is Nendo acting weird today?" Kaidou says" like usual, he is always saying we should do stuff after school buddy" he tried to imitate Nendo's voice

"_that's a terrible impression"_

Kaidou tries to spark a conversation about his new look while my brother and I look at Nendo who sighs then walks out

"pretty fishy right?" Kaidou says "alright alright I'll tell you- "

"_stop it we don't care!"_

And now we are tailing Nendo, well Kaidou sneaking around while Kusuo and I are teleporting behind him. How am I teleporting? Well, I am holding Kusuo's hand that he can teleport both of us. We Nendo look at a little girl and give a creepy smile that sent shivers down my spine. Kusuo instinctively pushed me behind him because of that.

"Nendo has a thing for little girls?!" Kaidou yelled quietly

We watch Nendo go into a flower shop and come out with a bouquet of sunflowers

"don't tell me he got a girl- "Kaidou cuts himself off "no, not, Nendo"

Nendo stops and smiles at another little girl that was passing by which made Kusuo push further back behind him

"_if you keep pushing me back, I won't be able to see"_

"oh sorry"

Kaidou goes off that we need further proof until Nendo goes into a bakery

"_I wonder if they sell coffee jelly in there, it is a sweet after all"_

"that is a good question"

Kaidou suddenly comes out of his hiding place and starts hitting Nendo but his punches sound like exploding bubbles

"_that is just sad"_

Nendo explains that the flowers and the cake are tributes for his dad's grave

"_that makes way more sense_"

He showed us a picture of his father and his father looks exactly like him except for the placement of the scar

"_who knew scars were hereditary_"

I look up at Kusuo and his eyes are wide while looking at the gravestone

"brother, you ok?" I whisper so the others don't notice how my brother is trembling a little

"It's…it's nothing"

"_if you say so"_

On our way home he looked deep in thought, I notice a letter peeking out of the mailbox

"_oh"_

I let go of Kusuo's hand and take the letter reading to who is for

"brother is for you" I call him out of his thought

"for me?"

I nod giving him the letter. He reads it and immediately his eyes turn cold

"_uh oh_"

* * *

**Don't be afraid to review my pretties! I don't bite ;)**


	5. My Guardian Spirit is Who!

**Hello, my pretties and welcome to chapter 5~!**

**"**_Kumio's thoughts/taking to Kusuo_**"**

**"**Kusuo talking to Kumio**"**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

My Guardian Spirit is Who?!

Instantly I found myself in Kusuo's room

"_what is in that letter?"_

I sat on his bed to wait, he seems to be in deep thought, so I do not want to disturb him. I watch as he slowly starts taking off one of his extremely thin transparent gloves.

"_oh yeah psychometry"_

When he was about to use it on the letter the doorbell rung

"_what?"_

This purple hair guy shows up dressed in what I believe are temple clothes

"wow your house is really normal!" the guy says in awed

"_what did he expect? A pocket to another dimension?"_

The guy was darting all over the room looking at my brother's things then suddenly stops and bows

"sorry, where are my manners? My name is Reita Toritsuka and is a pleasure to meet you master" the guy introduced himself

"_master?"_

I stare at him confused as he explains himself then mentions that he has heard about my brother from dead people

"_Oh, a medium"_

"you can't see spirits master?" he asks "good for you I see about 16 right now"

"_16 ghosts?!"_

"Nothing draws a crowd of spirits like a psychic, they are curious," he says

"_this feels like a one-way conversation"_

The guy starts pointing at places and names the ghosts that are in that place then points at me

"a child on your bed," he says

"oi, I'm not a ghost!" I get up from the bed

"what?! this child is your brother?!" the guy exclaims

"_this guy is irritating"_

"oh and right next to you there's a guy bouncing his bare butt," he says

"_he is what?"_

"but forget about that the reason I am here is because I want to be your apprentice" the guy gets on the floor pleading to my brother

"Don't worry is totally harmless," he says

"it harms his peace of mind" I counter

"Oh, looks like he is gone now," he says then glanced away

I sigh

He started going on his past story, he did not know the difference between ghosts and the living then

"_you still don't know!"_

He complains that his powers are just a burden to him

"it's useful to bring closure to others and help them move on," I say

"yea but is there any way I can get rich of it" the guy grumbles

"_ah I see_"

He starts going off that he would like my brother to teach him his powers so that he could do all kinds of perverted things

"_geez"_

I was irritated before now I am just mad, I go up to the guy and grab him by the collar

"do you have any idea how hard my brother's life is?!" I yell in his face "people's voices flood into his head constantly, he sees through things too well, and can't touch anything without gloves on!" at this point I am shaking him in anger

I hear my brother stand up from his chair behind me

"Kumio let him go"

I reluctantly let the pervert go, my hands are still shaking from anger

"guess I should be going now!" Reita says a bit scared

My brother and Reita walk out of the room while I glared at Reita's back growling. Kusuo, in an attempt to get the guy out, went to grab his arm but I think he grabbed Reita with his ungloved hand because now he is looking into his room with a pale looking face.

Next day I met my brother outside his school this time and I see him coming out with that pervert Reita and Nendo. I hear him talk about guardian spirits

"_now that is interesting"_

"Oh, its little buddy!" Nendo says

I wave

"oh kid, would you like to know about your guardian spirit?!" Reita asks

"my name is Kumio not kid" I correct him a bit irritated already

He looks behind me "your guardian spirit is… oh that's impossible!" he looks surprised and a bit pale

I tilt my head confused, my irritation temporarily gone" what?"

Reita turned to Nendo angrily, said some rude things, then smacked him with his bag. He stared at Nendo confused and started yelling.

"_weird medium"_

Reita took my brother and me to his house to show us his guardian spirit, well more like show Kusuo. I cannot see ghosts

"hey pervert you never told me who my guardian spirit was" I cross my arms feeling the irritation I felt before coming back

"right, Saiki look at the kid tell me what you see," he says while pointing behind me

My brother does it and his emotionless face formed into one of shock

"tell me~!" I say getting impatient

"is…me"

Now it's my turn to be shocked

"what?! I mean that's cool and everything but how?!" I look sharply at Reita for an explanation

"uh um I guess because he is always with you, part of his spirit became attached to you?" he tries to explain

"you don't sound convinced by your own explanation" I deadpan at him

"I don't know ok?!" he cried desperately

"alright alright, it doesn't matter, calm down" I sigh pinching the bridge of my nose

Kusuo and I went home after that. Next week came quickly and I found myself following this couple along with my brother

"_why are we following them again?"_

"that girl used to have a crush on me and if those two break up I fear that she would go after me again"

I look at the girl

"_ah"_

I look at Kusuo and his eyes flash blue, I hear the guy mumble three months which made the girl very happy.

"_Oh, anniversary thing"_

The guy said he got her something but what he took out was definitely not gift material

"Kumio!"

Kusuo hands me a stuffed pink bunny

"_got it!"_

I threw it hard enough to push the squid jerky out his hand and replace it with the bunny just in time for her to open her eyes

"_phew"_

"you have gotten better"

"_Thanks, I practice every day with dad's head"_

He chuckled. The girl seems happy about the bunny

"_how did you know about the bunny?"_

"she was eyeing it earlier"

I hummed in understanding as I kept watching. My brother continued to help with me occasionally helping as well until it came time for dinner. We stood outside of the okonomiyaki store they went in. Suddenly the girl came out running in tears.

"_wow"_

The guy came out right behind her chewing very loudly and very confused

"_well in her defence I would have run out on him as well_"

My brother sighed and we went home after he got himself some coffee jelly.

* * *

**Don't be afraid to review I don't bite unless ya are into that ;)**


	6. The Things I do for My Brother

**Welcome! ya should know by now how it is right? Good!**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

The Things I do for My Brother...

This week has been an adventure. At the beginning of the week, as usual, I waited for Kusuo to pick me up from school, but he was taking longer than usual so I went to his school instead, it took me around 20 minutes to get to the gate, I saw Hairo there

"_he seems to be waiting for someone"_

I go up to him

"hey, Hairo right?" I greet him with a polite smile

He looks down at me and a smile spreads across his face"oh hey you are Saiki's little brother, Kumio right?"

"yes, um have you seen- "I got cut off by a scream that sounded a lot like Kaido's

"_eh?"_

Hairo bolted inside instantly to see. I sigh and decided to stand by the entrance to wait

"_brother?"_

"I'll be out soon- "

It seems he was cut off. Worried I ran inside and saw my brother surrounded by Hairo, Kaido, that golden annoyance, and the pervert. I clicked my tongue in annoyance

"_that thing better not get close to my brother"_

"Big brother!" I call him making everyone look at me including him "come on we have a show to catch, remember is the season finale" I take his hand dragging him away from them

I hear a series of mumbles of how he had plans already

"I owe you one, thank you"

"_it was nothing but since you don't like being in debt consider that payment for finishing the seashell bracelet"_

He ruffles my hair, messing it more than it already was because of a complicated math quiz before my last class ended, once we are outside away from them and I have let his hand go.

* * *

At the end of the week, it was the sports festival for his school. He did not want to go but mom and dad guilted him into going. Dad was going to record it but him being useless used all the battery to record mom instead. I took it upon myself to record it with my phone but only the parts where he participates and maybe Kaidou because despite him being an annoyance with his hero complex, he is rather sweet.

"Our first event, boys hundred-meter dash!" the announcer said through the speakers

I saw Kusuo standing at the start

"_oh"_

I took out my handy flip phone and started recording the race. He was in second place for a bit, but then he fell back to be in third place

"_trying not to get attention huh?"_

"precisely"

I recorded Kaido's race, but it was not as impressive as Kusuo's. He came up last along with some green haired guy.

"_that was just sad to watch"_

Now it was that golden annoyance's turn, her charm was bumped up to the max it seems

"_what a pain"_

I grew bored at how the guy she was supposed to run with just carried her to the finish line. Now it was time for the scavenger hunt race and seeing Nendo at the starting line just did not sit well with me

"_I have a bad feeling about this"_

It started and Nendo went towards those papers at full speed

"_what a monster"_

Then ran towards where his class and took one of Kusuo's antenna?!

"_what the hell?!"_

I saw my brother collapsed

"_!"_

I was frantically debating whether it would be a good idea to run over there or not when I saw my brother sit up and look around until his eyes landed on me.

"_you alright?"_

"Yeah, it was only out for a little bit"

I let out a sigh of relief

"_dammit Nendo"_

Now it was time for lunch and my brother disappeared while I had lunch with mom and dad

"_I hope he is ok"_

After lunch it was a tug of war, I started recording it since Kusuo was participating. During the event, I noticed that he was having some trouble when the other team just went flying

"_well then, that was unexpected"_

Then came the bean bag toss

"_this is a funky sports day_"

Somehow class 4 won by putting all the bean bags by putting them in a larger bag. It made me angry

"_that is cheating"_

"it is"

There was a small break before the last event and something dawned on me

"_Hey, are you sure you can run the last event?"_

"what do you have in mind?"

"_can't we switch places?"_

The was a small pause

"you're right"

Suddenly I was in between his classmates

"be careful"

Hairo looked at me

"Saiki, I want you running the anchor lap," Hairo says

"make sure to finish in third place"

I just nod to both and watch as everyone runs until is my turn. Kaido put the class in the last place until Nendo's turn came, despite his weird running it put the class in third place. Now it's Hairo's turn so I get in position and he tripped at the starting lane almost making me facepalm, but I had to resist the urge to do so

"_no... wait, Hairo is not that clumsy"_

"you're right, that guy that just came in next to you tripped him"

"_I see, sorry brother but I don't like cheaters"_

"I would have done the same"

The moment I got the baton Hairo tried to apologize but I broke into a sprint towards the finish line passing everyone and winning first place. That was the end of sports day, I saved my brother from getting a buzzcut apparently and ultimately his whole class.

"_ugh so tired"_

On our way home my legs started to feel wobbly. I stumbled and started to fall forwards but before I could reach the ground Kusuo caught me

"I can't feel my legs; I may have overdone it" I mumbled into his chest

"get on my back, I'll carry you home"

"are you sure?" I stand up straight to look at him when he gets down on one knee with his back facing me

"do it before I change my mind"

I got on his back and made sure I was holding on

"thank you, brother…" I mumbled before falling asleep from exhaustion

* * *

It was one hell of a week. I am happy that I got to help him even if they were minor things. On the next school day though he ended up getting a buzzcut as punishment because the boys in his class destroyed something in school during a fire drill. He ended up getting one anyway, how sad. He probably already knows that I secretly took a picture of his buzzcut, so I made sure to make copies in case he finds the original and burns it.

Some time has passed since then and on this day, we got our monthly allowance!

"I should have enough" I mumbled while counting the money I have saved up so far

I grab a thousand yen for any emergency I might run to this week

"_I'll buy it with mom later_"

"Kumio, mom says to take you to the store with me"

"_to buy coffee jelly I assume?"_

"if you don't hurry, I'll leave you behind"

"_on my way_"

I grab my jacket on my way out of my room and ran down the stairs to meet Kusuo at the door.

"be careful boys," mom says as we walk out

"we will!" I smile and close the door behind me

Once at the store, Kusuo spent a good 10 minutes deciding what brand of coffee jelly he wanted to get with his allowance. While he did that, I wandered into a nearby table that was doing a raffle, a coffee jelly to be exact.

"come try your luck for the chance of winning the grand prize!" the lady behind the table shouts

I look at the grand prize which was a month supply of the most expensive brand of coffee jelly

"_I see you jelly; you are mine!"_

"for only 100 yen you get a chance to try!" the lady shouts

I smirk and raise my hand stepping forward "miss I would like to try"

"you sure kid?" she asks sceptically "don't cry if you lose" gestures at the roulette "give it a spin"

I go up the roulette, crack my knuckles, and give it a spin

"_brother is gonna be so happy when I give it to him"_

To the surprise of the lady and the shoppers that started to congregate when I spun it, the little arrow stopped at the grand prize. The lady started ringing the bell shouting winner while the people watching clapped. She then gave me a form to fill out so that the store could deliver the month worth supply of coffee jelly. Once that was filled out, I went back to Kusuo to see him grabbing one serving of coffee jelly that cost almost 3,000 yen.

"_that is expensive"_

I kept the prize off my mind so that he would not find out and with that, we walked out of the store.

"Kumio let's hurry home"

I looked up at him confused and saw him hugging the bag close to his chest as if protecting it, I deadpan.

"_really?"_

His walking speed increased suddenly, I increased mine as well in order to keep up when suddenly I feel my shoelaces come undone. I crouched on one knee to tie them up again when something flew pass by at high speeds where I could have been if I kept walking. I heard a sickening crack seconds after that object flew past me

"_that could have been me"_

I look up a bit tense to see Kusuo looking at his very expensive coffee jelly and I notice that even though is still in one piece there is a small crack on the dome-like cover.

"_uh oh"_

"I'm really sorry sir, are you ok?" the frantic voice of a child shows up

I feel the hairs from the back of my neck stand up

"_run kid run!"_

Nendo shows up right after, saying sorry for the kid

"_Oh, never mind kid ya are safe!"_

He notices that is us

"oh, hey it's you, buddy and little buddy!" Nendo exclaims excitedly

Seems like the object that almost hit me and made that crack on Kusuo's dear jelly was a baseball. We joined Nendo and the kid in their quest to look for the missing ball. I saw Kusuo cross his eyes making me bite my lip in an attempt to not laugh at how silly he looks and to not attract the unnecessary attention.

"_did you find it?"_

"Nope, let's go home"

As Kusuo starts to walk home again I hear Nendo tell the kid that he was going to buy him a new ball, but the kid refused because that ball was given to him by his grandfather right before he died. I hear my brother stop walking

"I'll stay here, go do what ya gotta do_" _I whisper without turning around towards him

While Kusuo went to the bathroom to use his psychic powers more freely to find the ball, I covered for him and pretended to look for it with them. The kid started talking about the ball and how it was signed by some guy named Negishi

"_wait if it was signed then…"_

I saw my brother come back with the ball with a devastated look

"_poor brother"_

A few days later the same boy came with his sister to drop off three of that expensive coffee jelly that my brother bought the other day and lost. While he was enjoying his rewards for helping that boy the doorbell rung again, mom answered

"for Kumio Saiki" the delivery man says

I ran to the door hoping it was the prize I won the other day. Mom signs for me and sure enough it is!

"_brother come here"_

"do I have to?"

"_I could always give all this coffee jelly to dad"_

He instantly appears next to me and I watch as his eyes widen at the large quantity of coffee jelly in front of him.

"all this for me?"

"yep" I nod smiling "enjoy"

I know it will not last a month due to his serious sweet tooth but oh well as long as he enjoys it, I am happy.

* * *

**Don't be afraid to review I don't bite unless ya are into that ;)**

**If ya guys are curious of any 'what ifs' based on this story or want to know of a specific moment that has been mentioned but doesn't appear in the story and want me to write a one-shot on it, don't be afraid to ask~!**


	7. End of The Year Problems

End of The Year Problems

It started out as a normal day. School, listening to Toki go on and on about Kaido, get picked up by Kusuo after school and meet Nendo and Kaido for ramen afterwards. I was fine with these two, hell if that pervert joined, I wouldn't have minded either, but I draw the line when that golden annoyance shows up to ruin my perfectly fine day.

"_why the hell is she here?!"_

My hold onto Kusuo's hand tightens as soon as she turns towards us. Somehow her golden glow got brighter hurting my eyes even more. I glare at her and that stupid smile on her face falters for a second.

"and now you are her target as well"

"_I don't care how perfect she is, she will never get me to like her!"_

I reluctantly watch her giggle her way into our ramen eating time.

"_is it possible for someone's likeability meter to be in the negatives?"_

Kusuo looks at me then at her

"yes, it can"

"_interesting_"

Nendo guided us through the streets towards that famous ramen place someone told him about. Everything is weird now, Nendo is acting weirder than usual and Kaido took off his bandages.

"that's the effect Teruhashi has on people"

"_can't she go away? She is acting weird too now"_

I see her dozing off with a weird look on her face

"don't worry she will be gone soon"

"_I hope you are right_"

We reach the place Nendo was told about and somehow, I wasn't a bit surprised at the state of the place. It's almost falling apart, part of the name is missing, and I can smell the lack of sanitation this place has from out here. The annoyance was about to say something but Kaido interrupted saying that she has too much class to eat in a place like this.

"…_and now she has to go in to keep up with her perfect image, thanks a lot Kaido"_

She reluctantly said that she was fine with this place. I'm not going to lie; I'm enjoying her suffering so far. Is that sadistic? Yes. Do I care? Not right now.

"your sadism is showing"

"_Sorry about that"_

While I was busy pushing back a sadistic smile from forming, Kaido was fuzzing over that annoyance. We sat down. I sat at the end of the table, next to my brother and Nendo. The ramens were served and I almost gagged.

"seriously?" I mumble trying really hard not to vomit at the sight and smell of this garbage.

Suddenly I heard slurping and I look up to see that girl…eating it?!

"_really?"_

I gagged again

"can we please go?" I give Kusuo a pleading look

Nendo yelled at the manager which got us kicked out.

Several days later, on our way home, we saw a cat stuck between two buildings. We stared at it and then we started to walk away it kept meowing loudly making my brother turn around back to it. You see Kusuo can communicate with most animals through their minds except insects…those he hates, he is terrified of roaches because he can't read their tiny minds like most animals. For me, well I'm not a big fan of cats due to dad once shoving a cat in my face when I was smaller startling it and making it scratch my face. It wasn't life-threatening therefore my luck didn't kick in.

According to mom, Kusuo was pissed at dad for a month. Anyways because of that accident I refuse to get close to a cat, let alone touch one. Twice has Kusuo walked back to the cat and twice has he almost walked away.

"_is the cat being stubborn?"_

"yes"

During that exchange, I decided to lean against a nearby wall waiting for him to finish. Suddenly he gives me his bag and grabs the building on his right, crumbling it and pushes it slightly to the side as if it weighed nothing!

"I can't get over how cool you are, brother!" I exclaim in amazement running towards him

I saw a small smug smile appear on his face after I said that. The cat decides to walk up to me. I stare at it

"what do you want furball?" I ask it coldly

It gets closer and with each step that it gets closer to me, I move back until my back hits a wall. That furball is rubbing itself against my leg making me freeze up!

"K…Kusuo!" I call for my brother frighten

Just in time he grabs my arm and pulls me towards his chest away from the cat. He glares daggers at the cat while he grabs his bag from my hands. We continue our way home. What we didn't know was that the cat followed us home. During dinner, dad walks in hiding something under his shirt. Mom tried to get it until something jumped out revealing that furball from this afternoon making me tense up instantly and lean towards Kusuo

"_you have got to be kidding me"_

Mom gushed over how cute it was until Dad asked if we could keep it

"Honey I'm sorry but I'm allergic to cats remember? And little Kumi can't stand being close to a cat since that accident" Mom shut him down instantly allowing me to relax once more

"_Oh, thank you, mom, for having that allergy"_

I felt a hand on my head making me look up at the owner of said hand

"even if mom didn't have that allergy, I would have found an excuse to keep it away from you"

"thank you, brother, "I whisper at him with a grateful smile.

* * *

Christmas is here! That means presents and a big dinner made by mom! Kusuo says that the only ones who get excited about Christmas are little kids and our parents. Our parents do get overly excited about this holiday, so excited that every year they go overboard with the outside decorations.

The day was going wonderful until later this afternoon while mom was preparing dinner. Nendo showed up and then I find out that mom was the one who invited him!

"Hey, little buddy! Merry Christmas" Nendo greeted cheerfully

"_I thought this was a family thing…"_

Don't get me wrong I don't mind being near Nendo normally, but this is crossing the line! Quickly I wrote a note for a Kusuo and tape it outside on the front door for him to see. The note warns him that Nendo is here, but I fear that he won't be able to escape.

A couple of hours later I hear the front door open, Nendo's and mom's voice then a door slam.

"_did he leave?"_

"almost"

I see him walk into the dining room, pull up a chair and sit with his knees close to his chest sulking. Mom explains that she invited Nendo when she bumped into him at the store.

"please end my misery"

"_sorry no can do brother_"

He sighs miserably

"_we are still missing one weirdo"_

"right…"

At that moment the door opens to reveal dad dressed in his poor imitation of Santa. It's a family tradition I believe. Dad notices Nendo and immediately takes off the hat, grey eyebrows, and short grey beard. He pulls mom aside and starts asking questions

"I thought this was supposed be just family, now I look like a fool," he says

"dad you're already a fool" I mumble sighing

"who is that guy?" he asks

"he is Ku's friend, Nendo" mom responds

"Kusuo has a friend?!" he shouts surprised then cries dramatically "oh dear!"

"_Oh, dear part two…"_

Dad started to rant away about how if he was in Kusuo's class he would only be his friend for his powers otherwise he would punch him in the face

"wow, great dad we have huh?_"_ I mumble sarcastically

Dad receives Nendo with open arms until Nendo gives him one of his smiles that make him look like a creepy guy that you see standing in alleyways watching women pass by. Nendo compliments dad's costume and that made dad suddenly like him.

"_how troublesome…"_

We started eating and cheered. I lightly tapped Kusuo's glass with mine and happily drink my juice. Dad kept calling Nendo a good kid then mentioned that Kusuo treated him like something he found in his diaper before he was one. I chuckle

"he wouldn't even let me get close to little Kumio when they were in the same room!" he whines

I look up at Kusuo

"_really?"_

He turns his head away from me and fixes his glasses

"I don't know what he is talking about"

I blink then chuckle

"_tsundere Kusuo strikes again_"

"Oh, be quiet"

Nendo ruined the moment by correcting dad

"I don't know if I'm that good sir" Nendo starts" when I was little Santa never visited my house"

"_that makes sense since his dad died before he was born"_

Mom and dad were startled by the sudden fact that Nendo's dad died before he was even born. Mom apologized for dad's rudeness. Nendo gives them a good smile and tells them that he still got his mom and that he would rather have her than Santa.

"_wow"_

Mom and dad excused themselves and went to another room

"_are they about to do something stupid?"_

"knowing them, most likely"

I sigh. A few moments later mom comes back apologizing for stepping out. Nendo asked where dad was, and mom answered that his job called about a client that needed their shoes…licked?

"_that is one weird job_"

Suddenly the back door started rattling scaring me and led me to hide behind Kusuo. Nendo's high pitch scream did not help!

"it's just dad"

"_oh"_

I peek over Kusuo's shoulder and see that dad was back in his Santa costume. Kusuo gets up to stand next to mom. I'm still behind him watching from the safety of my cool big brother's back. Nendo got all excited even though dad pulled the same trick about an hour ago. Things got even weirder when Nendo remembered that Santa has reindeer which made mom beg Kusuo to help dad. What appeared when Nendo opened the back door was a normal deer, not a reindeer. Afterwards, dad gave Nendo a present exciting Nendo even more

"yeah! That's two presents" he cheered

Nendo explained that his mom would leave him a present next to his pillow every year while he slept.

"_wow"_

The morning of the next day I get up early and quietly slip into Kusuo's room then place his present on his desk. After that, I quietly go back to my room and go back to sleep before mom and dad wake up.

"I hope he likes it" I mumble before going out like a light as soon as my head hits my pillow.

* * *

**Don't be afraid to review I don't bite unless ya are into that ;)**

**If ya got questions about the story ya can ask them in the reviews or if you are shy and don't want others to see your question(s) then just pm me, I'll happily answer :D**


	8. Ghost Problem and An Interrupted Movie

**Hello, my darlings! It's been a while. I'm still alive then again I've been writing other stuff and coming back to old stuff whenever motivation hits me.**

**BloodyOracle: Thank you, my dear!**

**LequoraV26: Wrong story buddy, father and daughter relationship is on my Royal Tutor story, thank you though.**

**autumncat210: Thank you.**

**A Supporter: Kumio is only Kusuo's little brother, so he won't be acknowledge that much by most people. Saiki is bound to be a little out of character.**

**G: You're welcome.**

**Iria Stars: This is me continuing this story and my other Saiki story is done. I'm the process of writing the sequel of it. By the way, I like your name.**

**Guest who's heart got squeezed: Thank you, my dear, I try.**

**BloggerFever: Glad you enjoy it. Now don't take this the wrong way darling, but how are you going to adopt a story when you don't have an account? Either way, this is something I created and it is tailored to my liking so if I give it to someone else it's no longer going to be tailored to my liking, therefore, me giving it away defeats the purpose of me making it in the first place. I have mentioned this before somewhere. I will never abandon my stories, I will always come back to them no matter what. In case you haven't gotten the point yet, no you cannot adopt this story.**

**This chapter was painstakingly edited in a small device by UnicornPhoenix so give her some love.**

**Here ya go, my darlings!**

* * *

Ghost Problem and An Interrupted Movie

New Years was an awkward day for Kusuo due to mom blurting out that he has psychic powers to some of the people that usually follow him around at school. It would have ended up fine, but dad had to make it worse by changing the subject way to fast and to something even more awkward. In the end, Kusuo fixed it, erasing portions of his classmates' memory.

Today, on the other hand, it started peaceful because mom and dad are out somewhere so it's just Kusuo and me at home. I heard Nendo outside calling for Kusuo earlier but knowing my brother he pretended to not be home. Suddenly I heard a large thud in his room making me stop what I was doing to go check. I go in to see him on the floor looking strangely confused at something on the window.

"Are you ok?" I ask.

"Nendo's father is in my room."

"What?" I blink.

"_What do you mean Nendo's father is in your room?! I thought you couldn't see ghosts._"

"Usually I can't but for some reason I see him!"

I was about to leave when an idea occurred to me.

"I know it might be annoying but why don't you ask that perverted medium?" I suggest, taking a seat on his bed.

He stares at me, then grabs my hand and teleports. We appear at the temple where the medium lives, more specifically, his room. A large hand covers my eyes.

"_What?_"

I hear the medium complaining about us interrupting a pin-up mag tournament and asking very loudly what I was doing here. What?

"What is a pin-up mag tournament?" I try to remove Kusuo's hand from my eyes, but it won't move.

"_I know it's a waste of time trying but I really wanna see what that medium is complaining about._"

"You are still too young to see that."

"_Too young? What's so bad that I'm too young to…oh."_

It dawned on me what he meant by too young to see. Toritsuka was doing something perverted with those magazines. I stopped trying to remove Kusuo's hand.

"_I have no interest in that yet._"

"Cover your eyes when I remove my hand."

He takes away his hand and I cover my eyes. I hear him walk away from me then something being tossed aside and the pervert whine.

"You can look now."

I peek through my fingers and see my brother pointing at something on his left.

"Wait you can see him?! You're a medium now too but that's my thing," Toritsuka whines while kneeling on the floor, "You stole my thing you bastard! You power hoarder! You power hog!"

"It's not like he asked for it," I mumble as I fully uncover my eyes and cross my arms.

He tries to persuade the ghost following my brother, but I guess it wasn't successful considering annoyed Kusuo looks.

"If you can't get him to back off what makes you think I can huh?" the medium scoffs.

"Kusuo what would happen to a guardian spirit when the person they are guarding dies?" I smirk slightly, making Toritsuka start panicking.

"Good question, let's find out."

Kusuo starts walking closer to him.

"No! Even if I die, he won't go away! Besides I'm just gonna haunt you and your brother too!" Toritsuka quickly tries to stop my brother from killing him, "Hey listen, I really can't do anything! Only spirits can interact with other spirits!"

My brother backs off but then suddenly he falls forwards as if he were dead. My brain didn't want to register what just happened.

"Don't let him do anything to my body."

I quickly run to his side to pick him up before Toritsuka could.

"Touch him and I'll turn you into a ghost," I glare at him.

"You're not threatening, shorty," he laughs before looking above me and paling, "But he is!" he cowers into a corner.

After a moment, Kusuo gets up and looks at the pervert cowering in the corner.

"What happened to him?"

I shrug. He takes my hand and teleports us home.

A few days later we had a problem with the door to door salespeople. Mom is an easy target, so I didn't really blame them but honestly, it was a serious issue. Either way thanks to Kusuo and Mom demon edition they won't be knocking at our door again.

"Kumio, we're going to the movie theatre tomorrow."

I blink in confusion.

"_Alright, but I thought you couldn't since everything around you would spoil it for you._"

"That salesperson dropped a ring that cancels my telepathy."

My eyes widen.

"_Seriously? That's so cool!_"

So, the next day we go to the movies. We bumped into a few people on the way there, but they aren't important. With no problems, we got our tickets for the movie Kusuo wants to watch and we go buy the snacks! He goes a little overboard with the food.

"Let me hold the popcorn," I look at him.

"Alright but don't eat it all before the movie even starts."

He hands me the popcorn bucket.

"That happened once!" I pout.

Due to his problems with coming to the movies, he usually watches them at home. Well, more like he keeps me company because I tend to watch horror movies in the dark and I get easily scared afterwards when I watch them alone. Either way, Kusuo can watch movies without thoughts spoiling it for him and I can finally watch a movie here for the first time!

On our way to the auditorium, Kusuo bumps into a couple (who are very rude) and makes him drop all the food he was holding.

When I'm about to yell at them, Kusuo stops me.

"Not worth it."

I huff, "Fine."

Using his telekinesis, he throws a piece of ice from the soda to the couple.

"_Heh, they deserve it._"

In the auditorium, we take our seats. The only food left we got is the bucket of popcorn.

"_Good thing I asked him to hold it huh._"

I get comfortable.

"You know these chairs are weirdly comfortable," I lean back carefully so I don't spill the popcorn all over me, "What movie are we watch-" I get interrupted by a girl.

"Saiki?" she sounds surprised.

Kusuo and I look since we get called Saiki a lot at school. It's that golden annoyance and she's sitting right next to me! I hold back the urge to glare at her.

"_Why the hell is she here?!"_

Kusuo seems to have ignored her since he went back to looking at the booklet he grabbed from the lobby. The girl starts talking but for the sake of me not causing a scene due to her voice annoying me I tune out whatever she's saying. What catches my attention is the commotion that is starting to happen.

"_Eh?_"

I look at the guy that seems to have come with the golden annoyance and find that he resembles the guy on the cover of Kusuo's booklet. Soon enough the whole auditorium runs up to him, seemingly not caring if they trample over someone! Kusuo picks me up so I wrap my arms around his neck to keep myself from being pushed around too much.

Needless to say, the movie was cancelled.

"_This is all your fault, you stupid girl!_"

* * *

**Don't be afraid to review I don't bite unless ya are into that ;)**


End file.
